Naruto Shippuden: The New Girl
by JohnCenaWWEGirl
Summary: When Naruto returns, he meets a new girl named Namine. When she joins the team, what will happen? Will something happen between her and Naruto. What will happen when she discovers she and Naruto aren't that different in power? Parings: NarutoxOC. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: Well Come Back, Naruto!

Today was the day.

The day that he was returning to the Hidden Leaf Village. He was glad to be returning to his old friends, but what he didn't know about that day was he was going to be making a new friend.

As he and Jiraiya were walking to the village finally came into view. Naruto was so happy he could barely contain it.

"Naruto, you need to calm down." commented Jiraiya.

"I can't master. I'm just so happy I get to see my friend after 2 year!" yelled Naruto.

"Come on." Said Jiraiya as he started to run, which startled Naruto.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Naruto when he heard something fall behind him.

"Huh?" and that's when he saw her. The thing that caused the noise. It was girl, about his age, was lying right in front of him. She had long, raven black hair, she also had long gray undershirt with a green vest over it. She had long black and green pants on with black shoes. She would have looked beautiful if her cloths weren't torn in places and had cuts in the open areas.

After looking her over Naruto yelled,"Jiraiya! Come back, I need your help!"

As Naruto waited for him he went over to girl. He noticed that she was starting to move so he said

"Hey, are you ok?" as he came closer he was able to see the wounds on her back better. There were a couple of deep ones that looked pretty bad.

Just then Jiraiya arrived and saw both Naruto and the mystery girl. He was about to ask what had happened when he and Naruto heard the girl say "Help….Me….Naruto." After that the girl passed out.

Naruto was in total shock. He had never met this girl but somehow she knew his name!

After that, Jiraiya came up behind him and said, "Watch out." Then he picked up the girl and said, "I will take her to Tsunade. You go say hi to your friends. Meet me at the Hokage's Office in a little while."

All Naruto could do was nod his head. He watched as Jiraiya took off, but all he could think of was what the girl had said 'Help….Me….Naruto'.

Then he relished that he was about to walk into the village. 'I want to surprise them' he thought.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had arrived at the Hokage's Office with the girl. He looked down at her as he entered the building. He could see the all the marks from either Kunai's, a sword or maybe even both. She was barely breathing, which wasn't a good sing.

When the door he was looking for came in to view, he ran up to it and knocked. He heard "Come in!" from the inside.

As he came in side he said "Well it's been a while hasn't Tsunade?" while putting the girl on a coach near the Hokage's desk.

"It had been a while, Jiraiya. Who is this?" Tsunade asked while standing from her seat at the desk.

"I need your help. Naruto found this girl on our way to the village. Do you think you can heal her?" Jiraiya asked with no worry in his voice.

"I will see what I can do." Tsunade said with a little worry in her voice when she saw the girls face.

As Naruto went through the forest, Sakura was leaving a shop in town.

When Naruto saw Sakura, he waited till she stopped at a shop and turned his back to him.

While he waited, he saw that her hair was still short. 'Guess she didn't want to grow it out again' he thought to himself. She also had a different outfit from the last time he saw her. With the pink vest and skirt she looked a lot older.

When she finally stopped, he took his chance and came up behind her and said "Well it sure has been awhile hasn't, Sakura?"

Sakura couldn't believe she was hearing Naruto's voice for the first time in 2 years! As she turned around to her friend she couldn't believe how tall he had gotten.

"He Sakura, you alright?" questioned Naruto.

After another moment of silence, she finally said "What are you doing here?"

As Tsunade finished healing the girl she asked "Do you know who this girl is?"

"No" answered Jiraiya "But I have a feeling, from the look on your face from earlier, you do."

After a moment of silence, Tsunade gave her answer. "After you left with Naruto and I started to train Sakura, I gave Kakashi a new project."

"So this is Kakashi's newest student?" asked Jiraiya,"How is she doing?"

"She has mastered wind, water, fire and is the beginning stages of Sharingan."

"WOW. So she is a part of the Uchiha clan. When did he start to train her?"

"He started the day after Naruto and you left." As she finished explaining, the girl started to wake-up.

"Lady Tsunade? Wh-where am I?" the girl asked.

"Namine, you were discovered injured in the forest by-"

"Naruto, I know." said, the now named, Namine.

"OK. Do you know who attacked you?"

"The only thing I really remember was their coats. The coats were black with little red clouds on them."

Tsunade was in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Namine was attacked by the Akatsuki, but why?

Tsunade was pulled out of her thoughts when Namine asked "Lady Tsunade is something wrong?"

"No, can you go out in the hallway while I talk with Jiraiya."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Namine said as she bowed to Tsunade and the turned to a still in shock Jiraiya and said "It was a pleaser to meet you" then made her way out to the hallway.

Meanwhile, Sakura was telling Naruto what he had missed since he left.

"So, Kakashi has a new student. What's her name?" he asked.

"All I know is her first name. Which is Namine." said Sakura.

"Well," Naruto was saying as he got up from the bench he was sitting at," I have to go see Tsunade, do you want to come with?" asked Naruto.

"Sure"

"Let's go"

With that, they were gone, on their way to Tsunade.

Namine sat outside of Tsunade's office. She was thinking about the people that had attacked her. The look on Tsunade's face after she told her gave Namine a feeling that this was something very bad, and she was in the middle of it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she a voice coming from the hallway. She got up just as the person or persons came into view.

She was shocked. It was Sakura and the boy had rescued her, Naruto. She could see the shock in Naruto's face when she heard him say,

"You're the girl from the forest!"

End of Chapter 1

WOW!

This was harder than I thought. To everyone reading this I hope you like the first chapter. It took me a long time. With the help of my friend, Ace Bellamanx, and his information, I have finally begun my story that I have been thinking of for a while.

If you guys noticed my OC's name: Namine. The name came from the Game: Kingdom Hearts. (I'm in love with SORA!) If any of you have played the game you will get that name.

I hope I will be able to update soon!

** With Love, KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC's.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Namine Uchiha

"Naruto, what do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I forgot to tell you. When Jiraiya and I were walking through the forest to get here, there was a noise I heard. I went to go see what it and that's when I saw her. She asked for help and Jiraiya brought her here." explained Naruto.

"Well it's great you remember me so well, Naruto." commented Namine.

"I forgot to ask you something" said Naruto "How in the world do you know my name?"

"Sakura and Kakashi have told me stories about you and your team." explained Namine.

"OK. I have another question for you. What's your name?"

"Naruto, that's Namine. She's Kakashi's new student." intervened Sakura.

"So, you guys don't know my full name?" asked Namine. Naruto and Sakura shook their heads 'no'. "Well let me full introduce myself. My name is Namine Uchiha."

As soon as she finished her sentence Naruto and Sakura's mouths dropped.

"B-but I thought Sasuke was the only survivor of the Uchiha clan." stuttered Naruto.

"Actually, I was orphaned 4 years before the loss of the clan," Namine explained in a sad tone of voice.

Naruto could see that Namine had tears in her eyes and was starting to ask if she was alright when Jiraiya came out and said,

"All of you come on in here."

A soon as they entered they saw Kakashi sitting on the window seal.

"Hello Kakashi sensei" Namine said as she bowed to him.

"Namine you don't have to do that don't you know." said Kakashi.

"I know, it's just fun to annoy you sometimes." commented Namine

"You're just like Naruto is." said Kakashi under his breath.

"Well it's been awhile hasn't Kakashi Sensei." said Naruto as he walked into the room.

"Good to see you to, Naruto." Kakashi said with a smile on his face. (Even thought you couldn't see it.)

"Can we please get on with the meeting?" asked Tsunade.

"Wait, what meeting?" both Namine and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Yes, let's get started." Kakashi said while ignoring Naruto and Namine.

End of Chapter 2

Another one down.

This chapter took me a lot of time to write. I hope you like how I added the 'OMG' moment for Naruto and Sakura.

I'm going to be using the "Naruto Shippuden" Series with my own twist.

I need some help with action parts. If anyone can help please leave a message for me thxs!

** With Love, KingdomHeartsAndIchigoLover! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden. I only own My OC's.


	3. Chapter 3: An Explanation

**Hey everyone! I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. But I hope this gives you a lot of info for the plot to the story. Well enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

** Naruto & Namine **

"So you all know this meeting is only to be spoken between the people in this room." Tsunade explained. "Kakashi, do you know what happened to Namine?"

"Yes, I heard she that she was attacked but not by who." said Kakashi.

"From what I saw," Jiraiya started," the Namine was attacked by more than one person. Don't you agree Naruto?"

The group of young ninjas was standing in a group just listening to the adults.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, there were too many wounds on her to have only one attacker." explained Naruto.

"She also gave me and Jiraiya a description. Namine, please tell everyone here what you told us." said Tsunade.

Namine took a few steps forward and said "The only thing that I could see was their coats. The coats were black with red clouds on them."

When she was finished the room was dead quite.

With the quietness in the room, she knew she was in a lot of trouble with this group.

"What is so wrong with this group that attacked me?" exclaimed Namine.

"Kakashi, you were going to have a test with your students, right?" asked Tsunade, ignoring Namine's outburst.

Kakashi shook his head 'yes'. "Then during the test I will explain everything to Namine. This meeting is dismissed." explained Tsunade.

As everyone left, Naruto stopped Namine. "I know what test were doing. It's the bell test."

"WOW. You're good. How you know?"

"Kakashi has the bells on his side." said Naruto. "Hey, have you taken the test yet?"

"Yeah. I beat him all by myself. He even used his Sharingan." explained Namine.

All Naruto could do was look at her. "H-How?"

"I used my own Sharingan, smart-one."

Naruto was in shock. 'She can already use the Sharingan. Wow. That took Sasuka while.'

"Namine, please stay here." yelled Tsunade.

Namine turned back and yelled, "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

When Namine turned around she saw that Naruto had started to leave but she wanted to ask him something else so she ran up to him and stopped him.

"Naruto, what's going on? Why was everyone so shocked when I told them about the guys with the coats?" asked Namine in a whispered voice.

When Naruto looked at her she could see that he was conflicted. But it was only there for a second before he smiled at her and said "Don't worry Namine, everything will be ok."

"NARUTO! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!" yelled Sakura from down the hall.

"I have to go, see you later!" Naruto said as he ran down the hall waving at her.

"Yeah, see you later" said Namine quietly.

Namine stayed out in the hallway for a few seconds then thought 'Now I have to deal with Tsunade…..'

** Naruto & Namine **

Kakashi's POV

'Well this isn't good' thought Kakashi thought as he waited for Naruto and Sakura.

'Why is the Akatsuki going after her? She has no way of being involved with their plans, unless…..' Kakashi suddenly thought about the resent spike in Namine's powers.

'Her power felt so much like the power of the tailed beast… I wonder…. I will have to talk to Jiraiya about it later because here come Naruto and Sakura…..'

As the two of them came on to the field, Kakashi pulled down the part of his mask that covered his Sharingan eye.

'This isn't as easy as like the last time they took this test.'

**Naruto & Namine**

**3rd Person POV**

It was silent in the room where Namine and Tsunade were.

'Well here I go.' thought Namine.

"Lady Tsunade, what is going on? Why is everyone worried about me?" asked Namine.

Tsunade looked at Namine and was silent for a few seconds until she said "You might want to get comfortable because this will take awhile to explain. I will start with your first question. The people that attacked you, they are a part of a group Akatsuki. They are a group that is after the power of the tailed beast. Namine, do you know what the tailed beast is?" Namine looked at Tsunade and shook her head yes. "And do you know that Naruto harbors the Nine-tailed beast, the strongest of the all the tailed beast." asked Tsunade.

Namine looked at Tsunade wide-eyed thinking about what she just said. 'Naruto has the Nine-tailed beast inside him! He must be powerful then.' thought Namine. Then Namine asked "Ok. So if their after the tailed beast why did they attack me then?"

"First, let me answer second question. The reason everyone is worried is because you may have a connection to a tailed like Naruto. The last time I went to the Uchiha Clan site I found a journal about someone trying to use the tailed beast and their host for their own agenda and it was a little girl that was the host. The description of the little was that she had green eyes and long black hair just like you." said Tsunade. She looked at Namine and saw the shock look on her face so Tsunade continued "Namine I have to ask, have you ever felt more power when you're fighting or training? That happens when the tailed beast power is leaking from the seal. For some reason, the seal is not showing itself."

"So" Namine said quietly "if that girl is me, why isn't my seal showing?" she asked

"We don't know but we will look into it but you are definitely that little girl because I can feel your power. Namine, we don't know how the Akatsuki found out but we won't let them get you or Naruto. We will look into where their found information." said Tsunade.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" said Namine as she was getting up when Tsunade "Hang on we aren't done." Namine sat down.

"You are going to join Team 7 on a mission because you are officially part of Team 7 as of now."

End Chapter 3

**Ok…. Please don't hate me! I have so many things going on that I couldn't update sooner. **

**Also if there any Killer Bee fans but Namine will have the 8 tailed beast so Killer Bee won't be in my story. Sorry!**

**Well I think this is mostly a filler chapter so next chapter we will see how the test is going.**


End file.
